


The Shattered Queen

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I was determined to fix it, I will never not be angry with Mio's fate in this show, spoilers for Kiva 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU to Kiva in which Mio is spared her fate and is free to love whom she chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shattered Queen

Suzuki Mio let out a loud, terrified scream as Wataru's attack hit her. Before she knew what was happening, she was plummeting down to the beach below her. She hit the ground hard, her body wracked with pain. Gasping for air. she tried to sit up.

 

"You..." A silky voice murmured." ... you are a threat to King.'' Mio looked up to see Bishop approaching her and her fear only grew. "You need to disappear."

"No!" Mio begged. She knew what Bishop really meant. " Please, Bishop! No!"

 

"Threats to King must be eliminated." Bishop took off his glasses and tucked them away. His form shimmered and changed and at that moment, Mio knew she was going to die. She had no strength left and could not bring herself to change her form.

Crying and pleading, Mio tried to get Bishop to stop and had almost given up hope when suddenly, Bishop stopped.

 

Something gold rushed out in front of him and stood solidly in Bishop's path. "You will not touch her!"

That voice... She knew that voice.. "Wataru-san... "

 

"Don't worry, Mio-san. " It _was_ Wataru, albeit in his Emperor form, but it was him. "I'm here now."

"... you......" Bishop fumed.

 

"Would you hurt me?" Wataru asked. "What would nii-san say?''

 

This seemed to put fear in Bishop. He was debating as to what to do. "She...... she should be taken care of."

 

"If you want to kill her, then you will have to kill me.." Wataru got into an attack stance." I will not let you take her from me."

 

"Why are you protecting her?" Bishop asked. "She is King's!"

 

"No!" Wataru was determined to fight back. "It is up to her to decide who she loves! Mio-san is not property!" Wataru paused and looked back at her. "…and I love her." It was hard to tell under the mask, but he was looking in her direction. 

 

The frank admission of love left Mio speechless. She allowed herself a tiny smile and saw a glimmer, a faint one, but it was there, of hope. Hope that she would indeed survive.

 

'"Then.." Bishop prepared himself. "... you will both disappear!"

 

Before Mio knew what was happening, there was a blast, a flash of light and then then, silence.

 

A moment or two passed. Slowly, Mio opened her eyes. To her surprise, they were no longer on the beach. She was being held by Wataru, they were in a massive throne room and rose petals were falling all around them.

 

"Welcome to Castle Doran." A smooth voice greeted Mio and Wataru. 'I am glad to see that you are both safe."

 

As Mio turned in Wataru's arms, they were approached by a man in a slightly undone tuxedo. He had a hint of a smile on his face.

 

"Who are you?" Mio asked.

 

"My name is Jiro." The man replied. "I'm the caretaker."

 

"Did you bring us here?" She asked, very confused by what was going on.

"I may have had a hand or two in it." Jiro smiled mysteriously. "But you are both safe and sound and that is what matters." He then turned and walked away, leaving them alone.

 

Wataru and Mio stared at one another for a long moment. Then suddenly, Mio spoke up, her voice quiet. She broke away from Wataru and then looked into those warm eyes, soft and caring. "I love you too, Wataru-san. It's you who I choose, not Taiga-san."

 

Another moment of silence passed between them before she flung herself into his arms, "I'm so sorry. For everything."

 

Wataru froze at this before he embraced her. They held each other tightly as more petals fell around them.

Mio looked up at Wataru and as their eyes met, their lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first and then it quickly turned passionate and heated.

"I wanted to give up being Queen to be with you." She whispered against his lips." I would have given it all up just to be yours."

"Mio-san..."

 

"Wataru-san, I never wanted wanted to hurt you. "I'm so sorry about everything... please...please forgive me."

 

"It's all right, Mio-san." he assured her. "Everything will be okay."

 

When they they kissed once more, she knew then that everything would indeed be okay.


End file.
